Siempre es 1º de Agosto
by Amai do
Summary: One-Shot. Año 2010, los elegidos se reúnen para celebrar su 11º aniversario, sus vidas han cambiado, temen no vivir más aventuras... pero cada día es una aventura nueva, cada día es una oportunidad para comenzar. ¡Felicidades Digimon! / 1-8-10


**Digimon no me pertenece, sólo usos sus personajes para hacer estas historias. **

Este pueño fic lo dedico con mucho cariño a todas las personas que entran a esta página para volver a vivir las experiencias que nos dejó este anime hace 11 años cuando esperábamos a que fuera de tarde, prender el televisor y viajar a un mundo lleno de sueños y aventuras; por aquellos que siguen soñando en ver alrededor de su cuello un emblema y que brille demostrando su mejor cualidad; a aquellos que se la pasan como locos viendo una y otra y otra vez la serie por YouTube; a aquellos que no dejan de escribir porque es como si fuera su misión recordar a este anime… en fin, va para todos aquellos a quienes esta historia llena de amistad y sueños cambio la vida y lo sigue haciendo por medio de estos fics; y de manera muuuuy especial a **todos** aquellos que me han apoyado en estos ocho meses que tengo escribiendo.

**1º de Agosto.** Estoy súper feliz porque hoy se cumplen **11 años **de DA, este año también se celebra el **10º** de DA02, este año me decidí a escribir, este es mi fic número **10**!, mañana empiezo la universidad! y tengo laptop nueva! Mucho motivo para celebrar, además… se cumplen **10 años oficiales del Sorato**! (va a quienes les gusta esta pareja) huuuuu

La verdad es que este fic es breve y simple, pero quería dar algo de regalo.

Es mi regalo del 11º aniversario de Digimon Adventure y mi regalo del 10º aniversario de Digimon Adventure 02 (aunque su aniversario fue en marzo).

**¡Felicidades Digimon! y a todos ustedes por tener este anime como recuerdo.**

**Pequeño fic memorial de aniversario**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**Siempre es 1º de Agosto**

.

_Si tú lo deseas, puedes volar_

_Sólo tienes que confiar mucho en ti y seguir_

_Puedes contar conmigo te doy todo mi apoyo._

_._

**Fragmento del opening latino de Digimon Adventure**

**O O O **

**O O **

**O**

Un día especial. Un día en el que se rememoran muchas aventuras, tristezas, alegrías, enojos y se vuelven a contar las lágrimas que cayeron por las mejillas de doce chicos hace tiempo. Un día de verano en el que las vidas cambiaron. Un día llamado por todos 1º de agosto.

.

_Las aventuras que tuvieron los ocho niños durante las vacaciones de verano terminaron. Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que la puerta permanece cerrada, ya que estas no son ni las primeras ni las últimas aventuras de los niños elegidos._

_Es probable que la puerta del digimundo se vuelva a abrir, siempre y cuando los digimons sean recordados._

_¡Justo en el momento que lo desees!, dentro de tu corazón encontrarás…_

_Bueno, supongo que ya lo sabes. _

_._

-Y… fin, ¿les gustó?

Aplausos se escucharon alrededor del TK. Ya habían pasado once años desde aquel día, el mayor que era Joe, tenía 23. Los demás comenzaban su propio camino, pero siempre partiendo de un mismo lugar: Los amigos.

-Claro que sí, TK. Es una historia muy bonita. Tienes mucho talento, me encanta esa historia y más porque yo salgo mucho. –opinó Tai ya sin su típico y original peinado.

-Todos salimos, Yagami. –regañó Mimi, una chica de veinte años, que estaba sentada a su lado. Al igual que todos, ella había madurado mucho y ahora pensaba más en los de su alrededor, antes que en sí misma.

-Sí, sí, sí, sí… ahora continúa a la parte en la que salimos nosotros. –pidió Davis, quien seguía trayendo los googles heredados por su modelo a seguir.

-Ay, Davis… nunca vas a cambiar. –reprochó Miyako mientras le daba un ligero golpe; el cual provocó risas entre los doce muchachos.

-Bueno, hoy es un día muy especial, hoy recordamos la primera gran aventura que tuvimos al lado de los digimons. –recordó la figura maternal del grupo, Sora.

-Sora tiene razón. Estamos en el lugar donde tuvimos el campamento de primaria, donde fuimos llamados por el mundo digital. –habló el futuro astronauta y antiguo músico de una banda, Yamato.

-Es verdad. –comenzó Izzy. –Ya es algo tarde, y nuestros amigos digimos nos dijeron que querían que estuviéramos en la Isla File antes de que anochezca, para lo cual faltan como dos horas.

-Sí, creo que ya debemos irnos. –opinó Hikari. -¿Para qué nos querrán allá si ellos pueden venir?

-Bueno, yo creo que nos quieren en el Digimundo para que pasemos un mejor rato. –respondió el menor de todos, Cody Hida. –Además es el lugar al que los mayores llegaron primero.

Se levantaron del suelo donde minutos atrás habían escuchado una historia escrita por TK, ansiando unas memorias y recuerdos de los sucesos más importantes de su niñez. Se encaminaron al centro de un terreno determinado (para ser precisos el mismo donde once años atrás habían sido llamados siete de ellos), abrieron una puerta al digimundo y Yolei se preparó para decir las palabras que llevaba repitiendo desde hace años.

-¡Puerta al digimundo, ábrete! ¡Niños… Jóvenes elegidos vámonos!

De inmediato, al término de ese grito de Miyako, una luz salió de esa computadora portátil, llevando a los muchachos a todo un mundo que conocían de sobra y que nunca se cansarían de seguir conociendo.

Ellos esperaban llegar a la Isla File y encontrarse con sus amigos que quizá habían organizado algo sencillo como en otras ocasiones, pero no fue el caso. Lo cierto es que había unos súper adornos por todo el lugar, el lugar donde inició todo y también terminó: un lago en la Isla File.

-¡SORPRESA! –gritaron todos los digimons presentes.

Tentomon, Hawkmon y Biyomon levantaban un letrero que decía _FELICIDADES Y GRACIAS POR TODO. _Los demás daban brincos y aventaban papeles de colores simulando confeti. Globos, flores, adornos, fotografías y papeles con pensamientos de todos, era la escena que se disfrutaba por todos.

-Pero… ¿qué es esto? Se supone que era sólo una reunión como la de todos los años. –habló Koushiro.

-Sí Izzy, pero decidimos hacer algo más especial porque ustedes ya no se ven tan a menudo, y nosotros tampoco. –aclaró Tentomon.

-Pues está súper lindo. –dijo Mimi sin parar de ver todo lo que había a su alrededor.

-Eso no es nada, Mimi. Tenemos preparado una fiesta inolvidable para todos ustedes. –comentó Palmon.

Los digimons dejaron de hacer sus trabajos para guiar a todos sus amigos a sentarse en unas sillas que habían sido llevadas ahí para la ocasión. Les sirvieron una rica comida cortesía de los mismos digimons que en algunas ocasiones les hicieron trabajar a Yamato y a Joe para pagar las deudas de dinero que tenían.

Durante esa cena-merienda disfrutaron de momentos en compañía de todos, puesto que con las nuevas responsabilidades de todos (especialmente los mayores), los encuentros entre ellos eran casi nulos.

Los digimos, prepararon un entretenimiento: hicieron parodias de todos los elegidos, desde Joe hasta Cody; para algunos era humillante porque no actuaban bien, pero para otros era de lo más divertido que veían en años.

Con esos bellos recuerdos y la compañía de todas sus amistades, los doce chicos se olvidaron momentáneamente de sus problemas e inquietudes para dar paso a esas bellas sonrisas en sus rostros por ver semejante parodia.

Junto con las payasadas de Davis y Tai a la hora de comer, el Sol se ocultó y dio paso a la noche digital que por mucho tiempo vieron a la hora de dormir. Esa noche era diferente, era especial. Las estrellas brillaban con más intensidad, la Luna como siempre que hay una fecha importante, era llena; la fogata que ahora estaba en medio de todos y servía como estufa para calentar sus bombones.

**Esa era la magia del 1º de agosto. **

-Chicos… los digimons y yo queremos darles un regalo para que se acuerden de nosotros siempre. –comenzó Patamon.

-No tienen que darnos nada, nosotros siempre los vamos a recordar pase lo que pase. –mencionó la única portadora de la luz.

-Lo sabemos, pero es su aniversario; y los humanos acostumbran darse cosas cuando cumplen años. –dijo Gatomon que con tantos años de conocer a su compañera, ya sabía las costumbres del mundo.

-Tranquila, Kari… a ver… ¿qué nos van a regalar? –preguntó Miyako viendo a su alrededor.

Los digimons se vieron de una manera cómplice y les dieron una pequeña bolsita del tamaño de una mano para que la abrieran. Los elegidos no se hicieron esperar, cada quien abrió la que le correspondía (curiosamente eran de los mismos colores que los de sus emblemas) y sacaron el peculiar regalito: Un llavero de cada uno de los elegidos de la misma manera en la que habían llegado al digimundo por primera vez. Tai con su extrovertido peinado sujetado por una imitación exacta de sus googles, Matt tan rubio como siempre, sólo que con el cabello más corto; Sora son su ya antiguo y bien conocido casco celeste; Mimi, con su vestido de vaquerita y su infaltable sombrero rosa; Joe con su gran mochila y lentes; Izzy, con su laptop amarilla; TK, con su gorro verde; Kari con su silbato alrededor de su cuello; Davis con unas gafas parecidas a las de Tai; Yolei con un casco naranja y sus inolvidabels lentes; Cody con su traje color café claro; pero el más gracioso fue Ken, que llevaba su antiguo traje como emperador de los digimons.

-Ahhh, que lindos ¡pero no soy tan gorda! –se quejó ligeramente la portadora de la pureza si dejar de mirar ese llavero.

-Sí lo eres. –empezó a jugar Tai. –Sí lo eres princesa.

-Oye, Tai… no me digas así que aún estoy afectada por eso. –repeló.

-Pincesa… princesa… princesa. –cantaba mientras comenzaba a dar vueltas alrededor de todos siendo perceguido por Mimi; claro está que ésta no lo alcanzó y se alejaron poco a poco.

-Estos nunca van a cambiar. –mencionó el mayor de todos.

-No, de la misma manera en la que tú siempre serás estudioso, Joe. –dijo Gomamon.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno… ¿les gustaron? –preguntó Woormon.

-Están muy bonitos y muy bien hechos. –halagó Ken, haciendo que los digimons se ruborizasen un poco; pues se veía que ellos los habían hecho y sabían lo digicil que era porque la mayoría no tenía manos.

-Pues… no es todo. Hay más. –dijo Agumon tras ver que Tai regresaba con una mano marcada en su mejilla y una muy sonriente Mimi a su lado.

-¿Qué más? –preguntó Davis. –Pero rápido porque yo quiero comer.

-Espera, pronto comeremos… pero, es algo que les dará muchos recuerdos. –comentó Vmon.

Nuevamente, los seres digitales fueron con sus compañeros y les dieron un collar, pero no era cualquier collar, sino que era una cresta, para ser precisos, los emblemas correspondientes a cada uno de ellos.

-¡Emblemas!

-Sí… son una imitación de los que eran suyos. A Davis, Yolei y Cody les dimos dos en uno por poseer dos. Ese es un regalo que les manda el señor Gennai. –avisó Armadillomon.

-Muchas gracias a todos… es algo muy bonito de su parte. –sinceró Yamato mientras se ponía su emblema de la amistad al igual que los demás.

Era un momento agradable, estar con sus amigos y hermanos era de lo mejor que podían pedir en la vida, y estar en el lugar que once años atrás les cambió el rumbo y destino de su vivir, era aún mejor.

-Pues nosotras también les tenemos un regalo. –avisó Mimi mientras levantaba una tela que cubría una mesa puesta poco antes. –Felicidades.

En esa mesa había un rico pastel lo suficientemente grande como para que veinticuatro comieran un pedazo de azúcar. En el pastel estaban dibujados todos los elegidos y digimons, también los emblemas y en la parte inferior había un **mensaje**, el cual, al leerlo, agradecieron que las chicas lo hubieran hecho con tan perfecta caligrafía de betún, porque eran unas palabras que a pesar de saberlas, era necesario recordarlas **siempre**.

-Muchas gracias, chicos. De seguro está delicioso. –opinó Biyomon. -¿Quiénes los hicieron?

-Nosotros. –respondió arrogantemente el casi clon de Tai; lo que provocó que todos lo vieran de manera desaprobatoria. –Bueno… las chicas, ¡Pero yo ayudé a traerlo!

Tenía más lógica.

Decidieron comerlo para más tarde, pues los elegidos se habían quedado nostálgicos con un nuevo collar que les habían dado, era algo de mucho valor para ellos, era algo que necesitaban sentir de nuevo, lástima que ahora ya no producía una luz al sentir esa cualidad.

Seguían alrededor de la fogata, hacía tanto tiempo que ya no disfrutaban de tanta tranquilidad y paz que era casi imposible querer dejar de sentirla.

-Me gustaría revivir todas esas aventuras. –comentó Taichi viendo cómo se consumía la madera, recordando la _flama_ de Agumon.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Tai? –preguntó Sora a su inseparable mejor amigo.

-Pues… nosotros nos hemos distanciado mucho de todos. Con los planes y caminos diferentes de cada quien ya ni tiempo de mandarnos un mail nos da en ocasiones. Es decir, aquí sólo éramos nosotros; sólo nos preocupábamos por salvar el mundo. –respondió.

-Pues salvar el mundo es una gran responsabilidad. –comentó el responsable Joe.

-Sí, es a lo que me refiero. Es una responsabilidad que tomamos hace muchísimo tiempo y que quiero volver a vivir. Bueno… -meditando un poco. –Quiero volver a estar con ustedes sin preocupaciones acerca del concepto llamado _futuro_.

-¿Del futuro? –preguntó el menor Cody.

-Sip. Antes sólo me preocupaba por jugar fútbol, ir a la escuela y pasar tiempo con ustedes… ahora, todo gira en torno a lo que pueda pasar. Todo lo hago para la universidad, para la carrera, para conseguir puntaje. No me quejo porque estudio lo que quería, pero lo que no me gusta que ya no tengo tiempo para revivir estas aventuras. –finalizó el líder nato.

Todos meditaron las palabras, eran ciertas, todo era cierto. Conforme creces vas adquiriendo responsabilidades; responsabilidades que ocupan la mayoría de tu tiempo y te impiden vivir las aventuras que quisieras.

-Al menos nos quedan todos los 1º's de agosto para recordar la aventura y revivirla por medio de los recuerdos. –murmuró un poco fuerte Izzy.

Los recuerdos forman parte del pasado, es cierto que los atesoramos en el corazón y que en ocasiones, antes de dormir, nos acompañan, y de vez en cuando son la casusa de silenciosas lágrimas nostálgicas.

-Yo no lo creo así, chicos.

-¿A no? ¿Por qué no Davis? –preguntó Hikari.

-Pues porque… es cierto que nos gustaría revivir el pasado y volver a vivir esas aventuras, más aún si fuera el 1º de agosto de la misma manera que ustedes, pero lo importante es que todo lo que hemos aprendido lo podamos poner en práctica… como nunca rendirse, soñar, confiar en los amigos, y seguir adelante pase lo que pase. Es triste crecer y no tener las posibilidades de hacer lo que se hacía antes, pero al madurar también comienzas a ver todo mucho más claro y llega un momento en el que te sientes satisfecho de reconocer todo lo que has hecho y de lo que te queda por lograr.

Davis, a pesar de ser conocido popularmente como el más infantil, ahora hacía gala de ser el más maduro el aspecto de tomar todo de la vida y usarlo para el beneficio propio y ajeno.

-Vaya Davis, es extraño oírte hablar así. –mencionó Yolei provocando un rubor en Daisuke.

-Pero… es muy cierto todo lo que dices. En estos últimos días no hacía otra cosa excepto en pensar que ya no podía tener las aventuras de antes, ahora me doy cuenta que cada día es una aventura. –reconoció Takeru.

-A parte… no es necesario que sea 1º de agosto para poder disfrutar de los recuerdos ni vivir más experiencias. Siempre hay una oportunidad para lograr cualquier sueño, tal vez suene infntil, pero esas ideas son las que nos han sacado adelante en cada una de las pruebas de la vida. –mencionó la portadora de la pureza, Mimi Tachikawa.

-Jamás me cansaré de escuchar todo esto, pues sin el digimundo, sin ustedes, sin los amigos, sin los emblemas… ninguno de nosotros sería lo que somos ahora. No hubiéramos entendido lo importante que es luchar, no nos hubiéramos conocido ni mucho menos estaríamos reunidos en estos momentos… no se ustedes, pero yo estoy muy feliz de haberlos conocido, de ser su amiga y estoy muy orgullosa de todo lo que hemos logrado con la ayuda del digimundo… pues le debemos bastante. –Sora mencionó mientras volteaba a ver a Yamato, era lógico que estuviera agradecida con el digimundo, pues gracias a él es que lo conoció.

-Vaya, Sora… sí que sabes levantar los ánimos. –comentó Ken.

-Todo es cierto, ninguno sabe los cambios que la vida tiene, ninguno sabe lo que nos espera o qué jugarreta nos depara el destino; pero estamos seguros que lo vamos a afrontar. –alentò Tai un poco más confiado, de hecho, todos lo estaban.

-Extrañaba esas palabras que siempre nos decías para no perder los ánimo, Taichi. -mencionó Joe.

Los doce compartieron un par de miradas nostalgicas y felicies, pues compartían los mismos sueños.

-Bueno... a mi me encanta el pastel que hicieron las chicas, asi que... ¿les parece si ya partimos el pastel? -cuestionó el único que sólo pensaba en la comida.

-Sí... nosotros no hemos comido nada en todo el día. -dijo Agumon haciendose la víctima.

-Claro que no. Te comiste más de la mitad de los bombones. -reprochó Patamon.

-Bueno... pero ya pasaron varias horas. -se defendió el dinosaurio naranja.

-Ni hablar, ahora nosotros comemos antes. -dijo Gabumon.

Lo cierto es que todos estaban al tanto de la discusión de los pequeños digimons mientras se colocaban al rededor de la mesa donde reposaba el pastel hecho por las manos de las cuatro digielegidas.

-Que bonito mensaje pusieron chicas. -halagó TK.

-Pues es uno que escribiste tú en una de tus historias que presentaste hace poco en la escuela, TK. -dijo Kari mientras se acercaba a él en busca de un ligero abrazo, el cual, le respondió con el mismo afecto.

-Chicos... prometamos que pase lo que pase siempre nos vamos a juntar este día y vamos a esta juntos. Todas las aventuras que vivimos, tenemos y seguiremos viviendo las tendremos que compatir. -propusó Mimi mientras colocaba unas velitas de colores.

-Claro que lo prometemos, es una fecha muy especial y lo será siempre. -dijo Sora al lado de Yamato.

-Sí, y cuando tengamos hijos, los traeremos para que ellos también lo celebren. -pensó en voz alta Miyako.

-Es una buena idea. -coincidió su novio Ken un poco ruborizado.

-Pues... pidamos un deseo, hay velitas y según la tradición podemos desear cualquier cosa. -avisó Izzy.

Cada amigo se vio, tomó con una mano su emblema y con la otra su pequeño llavero (regalos de sus compañeros) cerraron lo ojos y pidieron un deseo que más bien era un sueño:

_Deseo poder ser útil tanto para el mundo como para el digimundo_

_Deseo poder ver más allá de donde el hombre ha estado, deseo ir al espacio y ver lo que pocos han podido._

_Deseo ser una diseñadora de modas para poder demostrar mi talento he ideas._

_Deseo ser un científico que ayude a averiguar cosas respecto al digimundo y evitar problemas entre ambos mundos._

_Deseo ser una chef que sea famosa._

_Deseo seguir con la tradición de mi familia, no sólo ayudando a las personas, sino también a los digimons... ellos cambiaron mi vida._

_Deseo ser maestra de preescolar. Me gustan mucho los niños._

_Deseo ayudar a las personas con problemas legales, deseo colaborar a impartir justicia._

_Deseo casarme con Ken Ichijouji y tener muchos muchos hijos._

_Deseo tener muchos resaurantes por todo el mundo para tener muchos lugares donde comer._

_Deseo ayudar con mis capacidades, averiguar y defender a los demás._

_Deseo poder compartir con el mundo las aventuras que viví con mis amigos... ya que gracias a ellas encontré todo lo que puedo pedir en la vida._

-¿Ya terminaron? llevan mucho rato con los ojos cerrados. -preguntó un poco impaciente Agumon, quien en realidad quería comer.

Los elegidos se rieron un poco, en verdad se habían perdido en sus recuerdos y aventuras.

-Hoy aprendí algo... -comentò Izzy. -La aventura **siempre **digievoluciona. Nosotros somos la aventura y nuestras decisiones los ataques con los que luchamos.

-Es cierto, no podemos tener miedo, no podemos rendirnos ante nada ni por nada. -continúo Joe.

-Podemos lograr nuestros sueños, podemos lograr lo que deseemos, sólo tenemos que confiar mucho y seguir. -dijo Cody muy decidido.

-Y siempre vamos a estar aquí. Todos ustedes pueden contar conmigo. -finalizó Yamato Ishida haciendo gala de su emblema: Amistad.

Voltearon hacia sus lados, vieron al digimundo, a sus amigos, a sus amigos digitales, a sus sueños y por último las velitas encendidas que brillaban en medio de la noche.

Tomaron aire y soplaron todos en cada una de esas luces.

Apagaron todas... _**las once**_.

Después de eso, como Tai y Matt nunca iban cambiar; tomaron a Davis, lo cargaron y estellaron su cabeza en medio del pastel... lamentablemente, arruinando la bonita decoración que con tant esfuerzo y cariño habían hecho las chicas.

De esa manera dulce terminó la celebración número once para los aniguos elegidos: con la promesa de un mañana y de una eterna aventura y amistad.

Con la **magia **del Digimundo.

Esa es la magia de cada día, es la magia que logra el brillo en doce crestas calificadas como _emblemas_. La magia del **valor** al sustituir el miedo; la magia de la **amistad** al aceptar a todos como son y quererlos por lo que son; la magia del **amor** al pensar en el bienestar felicidad de alguien que no seas tú; la magia de la **pureza **en contra del odio y la maldad, haciendo de lado cualquier punto negro en la vida; la magia del **conocimiento **al desaparecer la ignorancia y hacer que maduremos; la magia de la **sinceridad** por demostrar la verdad y decirla con tal de ser leales al corazón; la magia de la **esperanza **provocando un cambio en la certeza para esperar incluso lo imposible; y por último, la magia de la **luz**, una luz que nos mantiene la esperanza y cada una de las virtudes para poder seguir soñando y vivir cada día con la esperanza de un mañana… con la fuerza para _**brillar**_.

.

.

.

El pastel que por la culpa de Davis fue destruído tenía plasmado un mensaje. Un mensaje de palabras que todos conocemos de sobra, que nos han sido susurradas a los oídos en innumerables ocasiones, pero que son necesarias volver a tenerlas para guardarlas en el corazón y ocuparlas cuando la esperanza lo necesite:

.

_En donde te encuentres existe la luz y la oscuridad;_

_la lucha contra el mal no termina __**nunca**__, _

_sin embargo,_

_si no nos olvidamos de la luz que anida dentro de nuestros corazones _

_y del poder que tenemos para realizar nuestros sueños, _

_**¡no tenemos de qué preocuparnos!…**_

_ahora son ustedes los que harán que la aventura…_

_**¡digievolucione!**_

.

.

.

La aventura no se detiene sólo por no tener un día en el cual llegar, la aventura se vive **siempre**, **siempre **está al abrir los ojos, y de cada uno de nosotros depende si queremos y decidimos vivirla. Cada día es una oportunidad diferente para realizar lo que nuestros sueños demanden, cada día podemos salir e ir a cualquier lugar que nos plazca: esa es la libertad, la libertad de decidir, de seguir y luchar hasta derrotar a la oscuridad que rodee nuestro entorno impidiendo ver la luz que nos mantenga vivos.

Cada día la puerta se abre en nuestra vida para vivir nuestra aventura; cada día tenemos la posibilidad de realizar nuesta aventura y hacer de ella algo **increíble**. Siempe hay oportunidad, siempre empieza la aventura... **siempre es** **1º de Agosto**.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Espero que les haya gustado y que lo hayan disfrutado.

Me salí un poco de la trama, pero necesitaba poner esto.

Bueno, les deseo un bonito día digimon y los mejores deseos para su aventura.

*El mensaje del pastel eran las últimas palabras que se escucharon en Digimon Advenure 02. (por si las recuerdan)

Gracias por leer!

**Dios los bendiga hoy y siempre**

****Amai do****


End file.
